Il y a la fierté, et la couleur des baies
by vegap1k
Summary: Silver était fier. Voire carrément orgueilleux. Avouer sa faiblesse devant LUI est évidemment proscrit. Sauf que, LUI, il a matté un film à l'eau de Rosélia avant de venir, obligé.


**Titre: **Il y a la fierté, et la couleur des baies.

**Disclaimer:** SILVER ! Je l'ai KIDNAPPé ! ... Bon, okay, rien n'est à moi, mais je sais pas non plus à qui ça appartient exactement… Game Freak et Nintendo, je pense ?

**Genre: **Shônen-ai des plus implicites, parait-il, SilverxGold, dit PreciousMetalShipping.

**Notes: **Blablatons gaiement (le rire est bon pour la santé). L'univers est celui des jeux de seconde génération, remake compris. A part ça, les personnages sont quelque peu OOC, selon les avis. Et, prenez garde… Ca dégouline de guimauve. Mais vraiment. J'espère que vous avez une bonne brosse à dents (et un mental d'acier). Sinon, c'est juste un OS _débile_ qui m'est venu lorsque j'ai trouvé un surnom _débile_ pour Silver (qui n'est pas _débile_, lui). En gros, ce qui suit est DEBILE. Vous voilà prévenus.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Fierté, (nf):**

-Littéraire. Indépendance de caractère de _**quelqu'un qui a le sentiment de son honneur.**_

-_**Sentiment d'orgueil**_, de satisfaction légitime de soi ; ce qui fait concevoir ce sentiment.

-Littéraire. _Caractère de quelqu'un qui se croit supérieur aux autres._

**Synonymes: **

**-**amour-propre, arrogance, dédain, dignité, morgue, orgueil, présomption, suffisance, vanité, _**Silver**_.

[...]

Oui, il fallait le dire, le rouquin était fier. Voire carrément orgueilleux. A un tel point que, alors même qu'il était en train de croquer dans une baie brune, chocolatée, un sourire niais -oui, nous parlons bien de la même personne- étirant ses lèvres, il trouvait l'audace -et surtout la mauvaise foi- de répondre un « Non. » catégorique à la question « Ah, tu aimes les baies Chocco, Silver ? ».

La demande s'était simplement échappée d'entre les lèvres de l'adolescent à quelques mètres de lui, réajustant sa casquette jaune Pikachu sur ses épis éparpillés, qui n'avait fait que passer par là, sans y réfléchir, suivi de son Capumain, tout guilleret. Cependant, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un prétexte pour engager la conversation, sachant pertinemment qu'à moins d'être sévèrement dérangé, son rival ne mangeait pas ces fruits pour en faire la pub' -bien qu'il avait eu l'orgueil de le nier, étonnant même son Farfuret près de lui, qui l'interrogeait à présent de ses pupilles luisantes.

Levant ses yeux dorés au ciel, Gold ne put s'empêcher de sourire, effleurant des doigts la courte mèche dépassant de son couvre-chef. Baignée dans la lumière du soleil, elle se colorait d'agréables reflets châtains semblables aux baies pendues à l'arbuste près duquel l'adolescent, crispé, se renfrognait. Ridiculement fier, il l'était, si bien que le brun préféra ne pas le contredire -c'était en grande partie la faute du visage gêné mais inexorablement attirant qui n'osait lui faire face, aussi- et, se rapprochant, il lança simplement :

« Moi, je préfère les baies Framby. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Sa situation compromettante n'aidant pas -il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, c'était du flagrant délit, Silver se retint d'exprimer son indifférence totale -et superficielle- en la matière, et se contenta d'hocher la tête négativement, fronçant les sourcils tandis que la température de ses joues commençait à augmenter.

Son regard se perdant parmi les nuages en vadrouille, tantôt malmenés par un Etourmi voyageur -et perdu, son aîné, se grattant la nuque d'un air absent, se répondit à lui-même sur un ton calme :

« Eh bien, tu vois, je trouve que cette couleur est un peu comme celle de tes cheveux. »

Brusquement, le visage du concerné s'empourpra davantage, concurrençant à présent -et aisément- le teint écarlate d'un Leviator shiny, et, silencieusement -écoutant, impuissant, les débris de son image soigneusement construite toutes ses années s'effondrer à ses pieds- il abaissa la tête vers son Farfuret pour tenter de le dissimuler. La douce perspective de s'enfuir discrètement s'imposa en lui, soutenue vaillamment par sa légendaire fierté, mais les battements de son cœur s'accélérant considérablement finirent par vaincre, si bien que, perdant toute notion de rationalité, le rouquin finit par relever la tête, déclarant un peu maladroitement :

« Eh, Gold… Tu trouves pas que les baies Chocco ont une jolie couleur ? »

L'interpellé, laissant sa contemplation céleste de côté, rabaissa ses pupilles ambrées vers son rival, croisant l'intensité de ses yeux argentés, avant de laisser échapper, malgré lui, un petit rire enfantin, que son Capumain imita à sa suite. Maudissant intérieurement ses faiblesses, Silver fut néanmoins dans l'incapacité de stopper l'étirement de ses lèvres en une sorte de sourire -plutôt un rictus- un peu troublé, une douce sensation réchauffant son corps.

Le roux venait peut-être de se ridiculiser pour les dix années à venir, à avouer des bêtises -véridiques- pareilles, mais son rival ne s'en était pas mieux sorti. Et ça, ça gonflait sa fierté.

Parce qu'il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Et réciproquement.

_Fin_

* * *

Bon. Je présente mes plus plates excuses aux fanatiques de Pokémon. Mais j'avais _tellement_ envie de montrer cette mauvaise foi qui caractérise _si bien _Silver, dans les jeux (et que bon nombre de fanatiques, justement, transforment en « uke-attitude-qui-fait-pretty-girly », hélas).

Okay, j'avoue, j'avais aussi l'irrépressible envie de retranscrire la scénette qui m'a inspiré les surnoms de ces deux têtes de nœuds (quoi, vous aviez pas compris ? Framby pour Silver, et Chocco pour Gold, hm !). Ca vole pas très haut, j'sais.

Hm, en tout cas, je pesais mes mots quand je disais que Gold est allé voir un film à l'eau de Rosélia au cinéma, vous n'trouvez pas ? Brossez-vous les dents après ceci, la guimauve, ça file des caries (mais parait que ça soulage l'âme des romantiques, tiens !).

J'espère tout de même que votre lecture était plaisante ! A bientôt~


End file.
